Dual clutch transmissions include a plurality of synchronizers. Each synchronizer moves along a layshaft into and out of interlocking engagement with at least one, and often two different gears to rotatably couple one of the gears to the layshaft. Each synchronizer includes a synchronizer actuator fork that moves the synchronizer axially along the layshaft. A transmission control module must know a position of the synchronizer actuator fork when the synchronizer engages each of the different gears, as well as a neutral position of the synchronizer actuator fork when the synchronizer is not engaged with any of the different gears, in order to properly control the operation of the dual clutch transmission.